1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for interfacing a user with a computer program, and more particularly, methods, computer programs, and systems for controlling interfacing reactions by a graphical character rendered on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In spite of the advances in the technology of voice activity detection and microphone array processing, the problem of accurately detecting valid voice input remains a challenge. Some solutions involve the use of a “push-to-talk” approach, i.e., the use of an alternative medium to signal the time when valid voice commands are given.
In one approach, push-to-talk is implemented by pushing a game controller button to signal the presence of voice. The benefits of the push-to-talk approach are that voice detection is based on a signal de-coupled from the voice itself, and the signal is received by the system independent of noise sources. However, in a gaming environment, this approach is awkward, inconvenient, and unsupportive of an engaging gaming experience for the player.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.